The Legend of Spyro: Peace at Last
by bad-larry
Summary: from my OC's point of view. Draxyl is on his island when the world fixes itself and he is knocked out. will he find a way off the deadly patch of land he lived on his whole life? and how does he meet Spyro and Cynder?


Everything started to break apart. Fire spurted from newly formed cracks. Draxyl took cover in what was left of his cave, his dark green, almost black scales and black underside making him nearly invisible in the shadows. Everything flashed purple and he lost consciousness as a rock hit him on the head. If it wasn't for his horns it would have killed him.

I woke to a beautiful day, My Island regained its former dangerous beauty. "hooray, I cheated death yet again to struggle for another day of life" I said in a sarcastic voice. I spread my wings and flew to the nearby lake. When I got there I sated my thirst as I watched in the clear water for the schools of slaughterfish or maybe the ocean behemoth that had taken residence in the waters of the small lake. I got up and started to walk away when I saw them. Two dragons that kind of looked like me but were different colors. One was purple with orange wings and underside and the other was black with red. I got closer and compared them with my reflection. The black one was thinner, less muscular than me, its horns were similar but didn't have the slight upwards curve mine do. Also they were less numerous and lined up were mine are staggered, with no obvious pattern to their placement. All my spines and horns were black while it's were pearly white. It also had weird looking metal objects around its neck, arms and tail. I looked at the purple one. He was more muscular than the black one but still had less muscle than me. His tail had a spade shape where mine was a two pronged fork shape with blades on all the edges. I checked to see if they were alive, when I felt the black ones pulse I started to feel uncomfortable and my heart started to beat faster, so I quickly took my paw away, slightly confused as to why I felt like that. I looked closer at the black one, before walking to the edge of the forest. I gathered sticks and vines. Then I assembled them into a litter, rolled them onto it, and started to drag them to my cave. When I got home, I tied them up and put them in an empty holding cell in case the proved as aggressive as the other seemingly intelligent creatures who I brought home and later ate. I didn't plan to eat these ones, especially since they were the second dragons I'd seen, but survival was my main concern. I lay down and fell asleep.

I woke to the sound of struggling and was on my feet ready to fight before I was really awake. I looked over at the cell the stranger's were in and noticed the purple one was poking the black one with its claw. When I walked to the cage door it stopped and looked at me. It tried to say something but I couldn't understand so I took a long, pole blade and started to reach the tip of it toward the knot on the gag it wore. It's eyes widened and it started to squirm away while dragging the black one with it. "Stop moving, if you don't I might accidentally cut you" I said with a frustrated growl and it stopped moving long enough for me to get both their gags off. "What do you want with us?" it said and I realized it was male by the sound of its voice. "Why are you on my island? Your not with those are you?" I said pointing to a cage full of the flying things that started attacking me a few months ago and now served as my food supply. "Why would I be with grublins?" he said with a confused look. The black one stated to open its eyes and the purple one said "Cynder" in a worried voce. "Spyro, where are we?" Cynder said as it, she started to look around. "On my island" I said and she looked at me. "Let us go." She said simply. "Not until I know you won't try to kill me." I said sternly. A loud rumbling roar echoed outside my cave. What was that?!" Spyro said with surprise. "Be quiet, unless you want to be big reds afternoon snack" I hissed. The grublins started to make a racket and fly around their cage in fear. Soon an ugly red head, big enough to fit all the living creatures in my cave within one bite, forced its way into the entrance. I stood there frozen with fear as it exposed it's twelve rows of razor sharp teeth and roared, spewing his green spit all over us. I started to make my way toward the escape tunnel when Spyro yelled "Don't leave us here!" I hesitated before running back and I said, "If you try anything at all I won't hesitate to kill you." as I undid their bindings. Then I ran to the escape route and into the underground cave system.

After a while I said "we are high enough in the caves we should rest." And lay down in a corner, looking at them with mistrust. "What's your problem?!" asked Cynder. "I don't trust you two" I replied bluntly. "Well why not?" asked Spyro. "Every time I trust someone they try to kill me when I'm not looking, I'm not letting it happen again." I answered. "Whatever, where's the exit, I'm leaving." Cynder said. "I wouldn't leave this cave if I were you."" Why not?" Spyro asked. "The ooze will rise any minute now, if you try to leave you will become a mutated by the wild magic. You will become a mindless beast bent on destroying anything that moves." 'How do you know this?" said Cynder, She obviously didn't believe me. "I'll show you." I said catching a cave moth with one paw. "As soon as it gets to the entrance you'll see what it can do to this moth. Just prepare to fight." After a few minutes a blue glow is seen from the tunnels branching down from then cave. In seconds a blue-white liquid rises within a few feet of me and I toss the moth in. the liquid reaches up and grabs it, pulling it under the surface. A few more minutes pass before the surface is disturbed and an insect like creature the size of a dreadwing emerges and lets out an ear-splitting screech before charging. "Don't let it bite you" I say as I dip my tail in a vial of poison hanging from a leather sash around my shoulder. It goes for Cynder first, stabbing a spear-like foreleg in her direction, only to be blasted by shadow, it backed away and started to go after Spyro and I jumped on its back, hooking my claws in between parts of its exoskeleton, prying two pieces apart to expose the soft flesh beneath, and jabbed my tail into it. I jumped off, as it started to convulse, watching as the poison I used turned it into dust.

After a while of silence, Spyro tried to start a conversation. "So, what is big red?" I felt my face go from a relaxed expression to stony and said "my brother" in an emotionless voice. "What? How is that possible?" asked Cynder. "Our eggs were found floating in the ooze by an old cheetah. He raised us for three years before the effects began. He grew feral, killed the old man and ate him. He has been changing ever since. The only good thing that came of it was when the army of grublins and other things landed on the shore two years ago, he ate most of them before they fled onto the sea." "Were you affected?" asked Spyro. "Yes. I never had an element. But I can thin my body to fit through small cracks and holes as well as heal myself. The downside is the more drastic the change, the more painful it is and when I heal myself I need to eat soon after."

"Hey that stuffs going down." Cynder said. "Your right, we'd better start moving if we want to get to the closest safe exit before the next wave." I said 'I think I like them. maybe we could be friends? NO they might turn on me, but then again they are dragons like me.' These thoughts continued to go through my head as we walked down the tunnel.

"Where are we going?" asked Spyro. "To another one of my hiding places, deep in the jungle region." I said. I stopped and pushed the large rock out of the way. I looked around, and satisfied that it was in decent shape I entered the small cave. "you stay here, I'm going hunting." At this I left and climbed the nearest tree up to the canopy. I leapt from branch to branch, searching for food, listening for the sound of monkeys chirping. I found them, a small troop about twenty. I jumped out and tackled three before the lookout sounded the alarm. As they started to flee I put my kill on a large branch and used some nearby bombnuts to kill five more as I decapitated another with my tail.

I arrived at the cave to find them preparing to build a fire. "What are you doing?! The smoke will attract predators!" I yelled at them. "Calm down, I know how to make a smokeless fire" Said Spyro. "It's too hot for a fire." I said. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm not eating raw meat." Said Cynder with a disgusted face as Spyro lit the wood. I watched them start to cook some of the monkeys when Spyro said "Want me to cook yours for you?" "No way, I'm not letting you ruin my share." I said before I bit into one of mine, enjoying the rich smell of blood as I ate. They both gave me weird looks before turning their heads as if the sight of me eating grossed them out. I ignored them and finished one of the delicious little primates before moving to the next.

The next morning I woke up early. I got up and went to the side cave Spyro and Cynder shared and looked in. what I saw made me double over in silent laughter. Cynder was lying on her stomach, legs splayed out. Spyro was lying limply on his back, over her shoulders with a small puddle of drool by his head. I had an idea, I picked up a rock and put it in my mouth before climbing up the wall and started dangling from the ceiling, directly above Cynder's head. I took careful aim and dropped it on her nose. Her head shot up with a snort and she started to look around. When she saw Spyro's tail she stared at it for a few seconds as if confused. She turned her head the other way to see his head and neck. "What, Spyro get off me." She said and he snorted before continuing his slumber. "Spyro" she said a little louder before glancing at the doorway. She then bit him and his eyes opened as he lifted his head. "Get off me" she said again in an annoyed, slightly angry voice and he looked down at her before rolling off, blushing. "S-sorry, Cynder" he said in an embarrassed voice. I couldn't stand it any more. I laughed out loud and lost my grip. I landed on my side, next to them, laughing hysterically. "what did you do!" said Cynder in an embarrassed yet accusing voice. After a few seconds I was able to stop laughing. "nothing, you were like that and I woke you up" I said grinning. she looked at me, obviously not believing me, before Spyro asked "how do we get to the mainland?" I thought a second before saying " the winds will keep you from flying out. I guess you could take one of the ships in the harbor". I then walked back into the caves and turned, "you coming or not?" I said before continuing down the corridor.

After a few hours, we emerged into the daylight, they were blinking as if they couldn't see. In the bay there were almost twenty ships in various states of disrepair. I spread my wings and took off, only to land on one of them. This one came in a few weeks ago full of grublins. I managed to find it before big red." I said to them. "if you had ships, why did you stay on the Island?" asked Cynder. "It takes at least to people to operate even the smallest ones that I found" I replied. "this one takes three, two rowers and one drummer" I started towards the drummer's seat and hesitated before turning around and sitting behind the left oar thinking 'me and Spyro are more muscular than Cynder'. We were soon headed out, the winds more ferocious the farther we got from the island.

My muscles were burning, almost cramping from the strain. I glanced at Spyro who was faring the worst between us. I concentrated on the searing pain in my forelegs to keep myself focused and immersed myself in the monotonous motion. Soon I heard Cynder yelling over the wind "we're almost there, keep it up!" the hope of resting soon gave me new strength, and I rowed harder. Soon we emerged out of the eternal hurricane around the island into clear skies. I collapsed on the deck, my vision blurry, to see Spyro unconscious a few feet away.. I forced myself up, walked to the front of the ship, and ignored the pain as I threw an anchor overboard. I passed out on the rope pile, the rope still un-spooling underneath me.

I woke up soaked and on the deck. I doubled over and water gushed from my lungs as I retched. One of the first things I noticed was my poison satchel was missing and I felt like I was made of jelly. Then I heard Cynder say "I thought you were dead" in a relieved tone of voice. For some reason I felt upset that I worried her, even though she was laying next to Spyro when she said it. I mumbled a "sorry" and fell asleep, to exhausted to stay awake.

I awoke to find the sun starting to rise. My stomach rumbled and I got up. Spyro was awake as well as Cynder. "Anyone else hungry?" I asked felling rested. "yeah, but how are we going to get food, we're in the middle of the sea with no fishing poles" said Spyro. "so" I said "who needs 'em" before jumping into the sea. I swam around on the surface before I saw a reef in the distance. I hollered "there's a coral reef over there, if your gonna hunt too, watch out for sharks" and I leapt into the air and flew over the reef. Soon I noticed Spyro and Cynder flying nearby, circling like me and squinting at the water. I looked back down and saw a medium sized sandshark. I searched around for possible threats before diving in and sinking my talons into its back and killing it with a bite to the base of it's skull. I swam to the surface with my catch and took to the air before tearing off a piece of meat. it wasn't my favorite but it was better than nothing. I finished the most of the shark and dropped the remains far away from the others. On my way back I saw a yellow gleam in the water. I looked harder and saw it again before diving in. there were the remains of a shipwreck. Near the rotting hull was a chest full of gold and gems. For some reason I felt full of joy at the sight of the shiny objects. I swam down, closed it and tried to lift the chest but it wouldn't budge. He gave up and swam to the surface as his lungs started to burn for air. He flew to the ship where Spyro and Cynder were cooking the fish they caught in a pot of water. "I need the ship moved" I said in a urgent voice. "Why?" asked Spyro. I hesitated before saying "I found a chest full of treasure, but its too heavy for me to lift without the ship's pulley" in a reluctant voice. "as soon as we eat we'll help" said Cynder. I wanted to argue but I knew they were as hungry as I was an hour ago. I couldn't bear the thought of someone else finding the gold and taking it before I could get my claws on it, however unlikely it was so I said "I'll be flying over the spot I found it." And took off despite the strange looks they gave me.

'finally' I thought as the ship stopped above the chest. I landed and climbed the single mast. I got up there and grabbed the rope before jumping in the water with it between my teeth. I got to the chest and wrapped it in the rope before I got back on the ship. I grabbed the crank and began turning it, straining my muscles, even though they were still quite sore from the other day. When the chest was out of the water I turned the other crank and cut the rope, the chest making a loud thud as it landed. I lashed it down where it was and lay on top of it protectively ad sighed. "what are you doing?" asked someone. I opened my eyes and bared my fangs for a second. When I saw Spyro backing up I realized what I was doing and stopped snarling. A confused expression replacing the threatening one I had seconds ago. "i-I don't know" I said looking at the chest. "I feel very protective of this chest, well, what's inside" "still, we need to get going" said Cynder. "We should unfurl the sails" I said in a distracted tone, trying to understand why I almost attacked Spyro earlier. Soon the sails were open and we were on our way.

We sailed uninterrupted for a few days, lounging on the deck. During that time I realized Spyro and Cynder loved each other, but couldn't seem to admit it. They were always close to one another and often daydreamed looking in the direction of the one they loved. I also realized the reason I felt uncomfortable near her was because I was attracted to Cynder. Spyro said "now that we are nearing the temple, we should probably raise some kind of flag so they don't think we're pirates" I nodded and looked below deck. Soon I came up with a black flag. It had a purple dragon head with red eyes. "how about this?" I asked. Cynder took one glance and said "ancestor's no, that will tell them we are part of the dark armies!" I threw it overboard and went back down coming back up with a couple bottles of ink and a piece of white cloth. I spread it out and wrote 'we mean no harm' in large black letters. "maybe this will send the right message" I said aloud. The others didn't object and I raised the crude flag.

We sailed for a few hours and I spotted another ship on the horizon. I told the others and we watched as they turned toward us, flying no colors. They got closer and soon a black flag with a skull was raised. Spyro's eyes widened and I asked "What's wrong?" "they're pirates" was all Cynder said. "What do they want?" I asked her. "probably to steal anything valuable we have" as she said this a cannonball landed in the water nearby. We can't outrunthem. Our only option is to surrender and hope the let us go" said Spyro. "And if they don't" I asked. "then we fight our way out" replied Cynder. We stopped the ship and laid anchor, me lying on the chest. soon the pirates were aboard and a large doglike pirate wearing fine cloths and a large fluffy hat stood in front of us. "ye surrendered, smart move that." He said grinning stupidly. "here's the plan, mates, we search the ship, take anything we want, and if yer give no trouble, yer free to go" as he said this the other's were already plundering. After a few minutes a pirate said "nut'in 'ere cap'n" he looked at me and said "whats in the box" with a grin I bared my fangs and growled, which made him frown "ye ferget? Yer freedom depends on cooperation" as he drew his sword. I growled deeper, ignoring the other's warning looks."ye've been warned, yer life is forfeit green one" and he lunged without thinking I opened my mouth and a thin stream of lime green liquid shot from my throat, splashing all over the captain. The next thing you know he's screaming in agony with steam coming off him. after about thirty seconds, all that's left is a pile of gooey sludge. Every stood in shock as the liquid continued through the ship. As I regained myself in the shock of what I had done, I was suddenly knocked of the chest, hitting my head. I got up dazed, and saw five of the mutts carrying the chest below the deck of their ship as ours began to sink. I roared in pure bloodlust, and took off after them. As I landed on the deck I was soon surrounded. The others were already being overwhelmed as I killed a few, soon I was tackled from behind and hit in the base of the skull. I blacked out.

I woke in a cage. The gentle rocking of the ship telling me I was still at sea. I lifted my head and looked around. I noticed two cages in the corner. Inside were Spyro and Cynder, but something wasn't right about them. I looked closer, then it hit me, they were smaller! I snorted at the realization, wondering how it was possible. The noise I made woke up Cynder. "about time" she said. "how long have I been out" I said, ignoring the question at the back of my mind. Spyro spoke up saying "you've been out for about a month, only waking long enough to eat." I let this information sink in before finally asking "how did you get so small?" Spyro grinned and said "we're not small, you just grew". After I recovered from the shock, I started thinking of escape plans when I remembered what happened to the captain.

Weeks passed before we came to a stop, the sounds of port life could be heard. A few pirates put crates over our cages and we started to move. Soon we were on the dock and I started trying to duplicate my feats before I was captured. At first I only managed to puke. Then I started feeling around my mouth with my tongue. Soon I found something I never noticed before. A fleshy tube near the back of my throat that when I flexed my jaw secreted a tingling liquid. I spit out the substance so I could examine it closer. Soon I heard a slight hissing and looked down. What I saw was exactly the same as what happened to the captain, on a lesser scale. In seconds I could see the ground through a small hole in the crate. I flexed my jaw and a muscle at the back of my throat tightened soon after. Instantly a jet of the green liquid shot out and stuck to the bars, melting them like butter in a frying pan. A half a foot of metal was missing and another hole was in the crate. After a few seconds of thought, I closed my mouth and raised my lips. I flexed the strange muscle and my mouth filled, the substance spraying between my teeth in a fine mist. Every thing around me started hissing and melting. Soon the cage crumbled and I fell on the ground, the mutt-pirates staring at me dumbly for a second before drawing their swords. I 'misted' them and the screamed in agony. There were two other cages being carried over the hill. The carriers saw I was free and they dropped the cages. You could hear Spyro and Cynder inside trying to figure out what was going on. One of the pirates ran off, the rest drawing swords and charging. There were only five left. i took a defensive position and waited until they were a few feet away before seeping my tail along the ground, sending dirt into their eyes. As the scrambled blindly about, I killed them one by one. I was hungry so I took a moment to feed, savoring the taste of fresh, bloody meat after so long eating the overcooked slop the mutt-pirates gave me. After I had my fill, I took a sword and walked over to the nearest crate. I pried open the crate and smashed the dark crystal that kept him weak. "Back off and I'll open this for you" I said and he backed away. I held the paddle lock up and aligned m head so my acid wouldn't hit him and melted the lock before doing the same to Cynder's cage. We took off in what Spyro said was the direction of the dragon temple.

Soon we saw a small group of the pirates that held us captive. Something told me they had my treasure. "I have a feeling I'll eat well tonight" I said aloud. "what do you mean?" asked Spyro as I dived for the camp. I landed and growled "hello dinner!" before lashing out with my tail. Three out of eight died before any swords could be drawn. I was soon surrounded a sword sliced open my left foreleg. The stupid mutt grinned victoriously before showing shock as my scales knitted themselves together. I growled and knocked him away before biting into the midsection of another and beginning to eat him alive. The others yelled curses and ran off in fright just as Spyro and Cynder landed nearby. The walked up, looking at me with revulsion at what I did. I growled at their disapproval and said "I've never showed my enemies mercy and I'm sure as hell not about to start now." And dragged a corpse next to my recovered treasure and lay down to eat.

The next day I picked up the chest with surprising ease and we continued towards the temple to arrive at midday. We landed on a balcony and I waited outside while Spyro and cynder went in to tell the guardians about me. They came back out and Spyro said "the must be at Warfang" and we headed toward the dragon city. During the two days of travel I began to trust them even mor. Almost to the point I could let them watch my treasur, which surprised me, considering ho protective I was of it. We arrived and landed on the outer wall. Soon someone shouted "the saviour has returned!" and dragons, moles, and other strange people started crowding about and I curled around the chest. As the crowd grew, I became more and more uneasy. I started to feel as if I wasn't safe and soon took off away from the city, gaining more than a few strange looks a I sped off. I landed next to a small brook and sat down. 'what was that all about? Why did I feel so unsafe?' I asked myself. I thought for a few minutes before I realized I only got uncomfortable when the people started crowding about. "maybe it was all the people there? After all, if one proved hostile I would have had a hard time noticing them until; it was too late. And even if I did notice any aggressors in time, there wasn't much space to defend myself' I reasoned. 'I think I'll stay here' I decided and soon fell asleep.

I woke to the noise of someone landing nearby. As I gained my bearings I realized I was already on my feet, snarling, and a large rock near the blue dragon that made the noise was melting. "Who are you!" I demanded and "why did you sneak up on me! If you came fore my hoard, you'll have to go through me first!!!" I finished standing over the chest defensively. "calm down young dragon." Said the blue one like he was scolding someone. "and don't even think about attacking me again or I'll have to freeze you solid!" as I calmed down I noticed the blue one had icicle like appendages on him and was just under twice my size. He also sounded like the old one. I fought back tears at the thought of the stern old man and looked away, hoping this dragon didn't notice my sad expression I looked back to see the dragon's expression had softened Spyro and Cynder have told me a lot about you, Draxyl. Me and the other guardians would like you to come back to Warfang so we can discuss you living arrangements.". I grimaced at the thought of the crowded city. "I'm not gonna live there, if that's what your thinking. It's too crowded, if I was attacked there's now way I would know who was attacking me in time anyways, I like my privacy." "we won't force you to live somewhere you don't feel safe." He said "But there is still the matter of your reward for helping Spyro and Cynder when you could have let them die." At these words I perked up, "what're we waiting for, lets get going" I said images of gold coins and gems dancing in my mind.

We arrived at the Warfang temple and I saw two other dragons. On the way I learned their names. As soon as I landed I sat down the chest and said, "So what's the reward? Gold? Silver? Gems?" Terrador laughed and Volteer said" no-no-considering-your-understandable-dislike-of immense-masses-of-people-we-have-concluded-the-most-useful-reward-we-could-bestow-upon-you-was-a-nice-little-mountain-of-your-own. it-is-very-secluded-and-includes-a-valley-filled-with-life". At first I felt disappointed, but soon started looking at it from another angle. 'this way I wont have to trade any of my treasure for food or shelter' I thought to myself.

They gave me a room far from anyone else's and I lay on the cushions. I was thinking about o I could increase my hoard. A sheaf of papers appeared under my door. curious, I got up and walked over to it. On the front it said in large letters 'The Warfang Post' I picked it up and returned to the bed to read it. It was full of news article. I flipped through the pages and found a page on many jobs. Most paid in copper coins, apparently that was the most common currency. I noticed an ad with a large sheriff badge with a crown above it. Underneath it read, 'Bounty hunter's wanted. Get rich working for the law!! Find and neutralize threats to the peace of the dragon realms. Payment of your choice. Payment value set.' I read this and thought 'maybe I'll become a bounty hunter after I settle in my new home' then I made sure the chest was hidden under the cushions before lying on top of them and falling asleep, preparing for the long flight tomorrow.

The next day I got up and headed in the direction of the mountain, the deed to the land locked in my chest. after a few hours I arrived and searched the top half of the mountain for a good place to carve my cave. I found the spot and used acid to carve the entrance. I made a cornered tunnel before I started on the main living room. Then I made a longer tunnel and ended it at the approximate center of the mountain I made a medium size room for me to sleep in before I had to call it a night.

The next day I stated by making a boulder to hide the entrance to my home. After I put it in place I went to the hallway that led to my bedroom and started making various smaller rooms for storage. After I finished room number thirty five it was time to return to sleep until tomorrow.

Finally I started to work on my treasure vault. I made a secret passage off my bedroom to a small room. I formed a bowl for my fake hoard and carved a larger room. I put a larger bowl in the center, setting my chest inside. I took two large bags and left the room, sliding the fake wall in and putting on some finishing touches. After I was satisfied that if I didn't know it was there I wouldn't notice it I poured the larges treasure bang in the fake hoard bowl. Ire-entered my bedroom and repeated the process, piling the medium bags contents against the wall farthest the entrance.

The next day I took the small bag and headed for Warfang. I bought myself some armor and several different poisons I had the smith make me a chainmail sash with a small metal pot for each of the poisons I purchased. I emptied the poisons in their respective containers based on potency and corked them before heading to the contract building.

I entered and a armored cheetah behind a desk asked "do you have a licensed account?" no, I would like to create one" I said. "I need a name, payment method, a value of twenty coppers and a will in case of death on the job." He said in a bored tone. "name,Draxyl, payment in gold, silver, and precious gems, here's five golds, and my will" I said as I handed over what he asked for. "all your possessions are to go to Spyro and Cynder, at the dragon temple. Is that correct?" "yes" I said. he handed me a paper. "sign here, here, and here." I signed the papers and handed them back. He stamped several papers, handed me a copy. "these are the legal papers. You must appear before a representative of the crown in a minimum of four weeks upon request. The punish met for failing to do so for any reason is the label of wanted dead or alive and twebty years behind bars. Keep them in a safe place. This is your license, if you are caught bounty hunting by an agent of the crown without it on your person the penalty is a minimum of fifty years behnd bars and seizure of all property, no exeptions." He handed another sheet of paper and said "this is your first contract". I walked out of the building with the documents and stopped near an alleyway to study the contract.

_**wanted: dead or alive**_

Male Ape

Previously an officer of malefor's army

Dead -5,000 gold

Alive -10,000 gold

Alive in good health-15,000 gold

capture within eight weeks-usual bonus of 200 gems

Information on other wanted felons-reward negotiable

Further details enclosed


End file.
